1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of a camera body which an image pickup unit is attached to or detached from, and an imaging apparatus including a combination of the image pickup unit and the camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus in which an image pickup unit is detachably attachable to a camera body has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354177, for example).
In this conventional imaging apparatus, a camera body has a housing recess to which an image pickup unit is detachably attached to be housed therein. The housing recess includes a back wall section (rear part), and includes an upper wall section (upper surface part), a lower wall section (lower surface part) and a side wall section (side surface part) which are integrally formed with the back wall section. In the camera body, an attachment/detachment opening is provided on the side far from the side wall section, the attachment/detachment opening being formed of the back wall section, the upper wall section, and the lower wall section.
In the conventional imaging apparatus, the image pickup unit is housed in the camera body by placing the image pickup unit in front of the attachment/detachment opening and pushing the image pickup unit toward the side wall section along the back wall section. On the other hand, the image pickup unit is removed from the camera body by pulling the image pickup unit out in a direction away from the side wall section along the back wall section.
Although the conventional imaging apparatus allows an image pickup unit to be detached from the camera body in response to manipulation on a manipulating section (for example, an eject button) for detaching the image pickup unit, there is a possibility that the image pickup unit cannot be detached from the camera body in a situation where the manipulating section is inoperable.